


Sansa Stark Crossovers

by MadameBaggio



Series: Tumblr Works [1]
Category: Game of Thrones (TV), King Arthur: Legend of the Sword (2017), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Lord of the Rings (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Crack Relationships, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Mild Smut, Multiple Crossovers, Originally Posted on Tumblr, Snippets, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 16:00:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 35
Words: 8,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29952402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameBaggio/pseuds/MadameBaggio
Summary: Sansa Stark's possible pairings.Previously posted on Tumblr.
Relationships: Arthur (King Arthur: Legend of the Sword)/Sansa Stark, Faramir (Son of Denethor II)/Sansa Stark, Legolas Greenleaf/Sansa Stark, Loki (Marvel)/Sansa Stark, Éomer Éadig/Sansa Stark
Series: Tumblr Works [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202912
Kudos: 9





	1. Sansa x Faramir - Opening

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!
> 
> For those of you who know me from tumblr (@madamebaggio), this might not be new. I've decided to organize ALL of my snippets from tumblr in proper posts here on AO3. There's quite a lot of them, so this might take a while.
> 
> I've decided to start from the oldest works and this is where these came in.
> 
> Chapters with smut will be marked with an *

“You must feel disappointed.” He spoke as they walked side by side.

She didn’t even miss a step as she continued on her way, but he could feel her watching him from the corner of her eyes. “What do you mean?” She asked, her tone politely interested.

“You’ve always expected to marry Boromir.” He cleared his throat. “And now I am here.”

That made her stop. Faramir wondered if pointing out something like this was a mistake. Maybe now she’d remember she was promised to a first son, an accomplished warrior, and had become tied to him of all people.

“I beg your pardon?” She threw at him.

“Forgive me.” Faramir shook his head, embarrassed for bringing the subject up, exposing his insecurities like this. “I didn’t mean to…”

“If you doubt me, My Lord…”

“Not at all!” He hurried to assure her. “I shouldn’t have said anything.”

He could see she wasn’t convinced. “If I’ve done anything to make you think I am not serious about this, I am terribly sorry.” She insisted.

“It’s not that, Lady Stark.” He insisted.

Sansa seemed to believe him even less now. “I know it has been an intense time for all of us, my Lord, and I might not be the lady you remember, but…”

“Seven, Sansa! You are perfect. I am the problem!” He blurted out, shocking her completely.

What was wrong with him? His father was right, he was nothing but useless.

Sansa was stunned into silence for a minute, but then she shook her head. “I’m not perfect! I am… And you are not a problem, Faramir. You are the kindest men I’ve ever met.”

“But I am not Boromir.” He insisted.

“Thank the Seven for that. I do not want him.” She told him, clearly frustrated with him. “I do not know if I’ve ever wanted him, but I do know I want you!”

“You want me?”

“Yes! Though, at the moment, I can’t remember why.”


	2. Sansa x Faramir - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension promtp:** “..why are you staring at me?”

Faramir shook his head, an embarrassed smile on his lips. “I’m sorry. That’s rude of me. It’s just…”

“What?” Sansa pressed, curious.

“Your eyes.” He chukcled. “They are mesmerizing.”

**Mornining After starter:** “My clothes look better on you than they do on me.”

Sansa felt herself blushing as she accepted the coffee mug. “Thanks.”

“Are you okay?” He asked kindly.

“I just..” She cleared her throat. “I don’t normally do this.”

“Neither do I.”


	3. Sansa x Faramir - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“It’s late. Shouldn’t you be asleep?”**

Faramir turned his head to look at her. “My Lady.” He nodded at her. “I could ask you the same.”

Sansa gave him a kind smile. “Have you not heard, My Lord? A lady’s work is never done.”

His own smile was small, but honest. “I could not sleep.” He admitted. “The howling winds won’t let me.”

Sansa chuckled. “You’ll have to get used to them, My Lord. Winters in the North are very intense.”

“They’re not the only intense things here.” He murmured, his eyes fleeting to her, before lowering again.

Sansa cleared her throat.


	4. Sansa x Faramir - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> As there was a tie between two letters, I used both.

**I for Idiot**

“Your bodyguard?”

Sansa paused, her hand halfway to pick a piece of parchment up, then looked up. “You mean Jaime?”

“Yes.”

Sansa sighed and gave Faramir her full attention. “Is there something bothering you?”

“Other than the fact you’re spending the day with a man known as King Slayer?” Faramir grumbled.

She arched a brow at him. “I trust Ser Jaime.” She told Faramir, even though she always thought he knew it. “He fought for me, going against his own family.”

Faramir pressed his lips together, then took a deep breath. “I’m sorry, My Lady. I’m an idiot.”

“For being jealous of Jaime? Yes, you are.”

Faramir gaped at her.

“You’re lucky I like you.” She finished with a grin.

**L for Longing**

Sansa watched from the battlements as Faramir talked to one of the guards. It took a while for the Northerners to warm up to him; they said he looked too soft for these parts. But once they learned he was reliable and good, they’d accepted him.

It warmed Sansa’s heart to know her home and her people accepted him.

She also knew that Faramir didn’t quite accept himself. He’d lived many years in his brother’s shadow and he still felt like the spare.

Faramir thought she was disappointed that she had to marry him instead of Boromir, as it had been agreed a long time ago. He thought that, if she wasn’t now, she’d at some point, because he’d never be as good as his brother.

The truth was, Sansa had never wanted to marry Boromir. She’d known she was engaged to him -her mother had told her many times through the years-, but Sansa had never wanted him. He was way too old, and -at the time -she still wanted to be the Queen.

Logically, she wasn’t happy that Boromir was dead. He was a good man, and he did what he could to protect the North. However, Sansa admired Faramir greatly. He wasn’t only a warrior, he was also a scholar, a centered man.

Sansa longed for him to see himself as she did. Maybe then, he’d believe her when she said she truly wished to marry him.


	5. Sansa x Faramir - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“We can’t keep this up forever.”**

“Sansa?” Faramir felt as if his blood had frozen at the moment.

Sansa sounded tired, nearly exhausted. She sounded like she was about to give up.

“I feel like I’ve tried everything.” She sighed. “But you don’t want to believe me when I say I care about you.”

There was a knot forming around Faramir’s throat and it seemed to get tighter and tighter with every word she said.

“I know you do, Sansa.” He assured her.

“Do you really? Or are you going to spend the rest of our lives waiting for me to decide you’re not good enough?” She snapped. “Because I can’t live like this, Faramir. I feel like I love you a bit more every day, but I can’t be with someone that doubts me so much!”

“You love me?” Faramir repeated, shock coloring his voice, like he’d never heard anything quite as unlikely in his life.

Sansa sighed tiredly. “I don’t know anymore.”


	6. *Sansa x Faramir - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“I just want to please you.”**

Sansa smiled and cupped his face. “You do.”

Faramir chuckled. “I’m thinking of something a bit more specific now.”

Sansa felt herself blushing. It was her wedding night after all.

She’d drank a bit of wine, not enough to muddle her senses, just to help her relax. She trusted Faramir and she knew he wouldn’t pressure her or hurt her, but she was still nervous.

They’d escaped before someone demanded a bedding. They had a moment of awkwardness once they were alone in their chambers, but Faramir had suggested they talked for a while.

They’d undressed -not completely, just enough to be comfortable. They’d lain on the bed and talked, then kissed for a while.

Everything with Faramir was different, sweeter. She knew this would be like this as well.

“Just… Slow, please?” She asked, feeling her face flaming.

“Whatever you want, Sansa.” He promised her. “Always.”

He dipped his head to kiss her again. She was on her back and he was lying beside her. His body plastered to her side, as his hand cupped her face to kiss her deeper.

Her hand found his face too, and she nipped at his lower lip, making his chuckle against her lips. “Are you trying to seduce me, Lady Sansa?” He teased.

“I have been trying for the last few months. Very kind of you to notice.” She teased back.

Faramir rolled on top of her, hips cradled by her thighs. “I’ve noticed.” He kissed her again.

Sansa felt his hands sliding down her body, and pulling her shift up, until they caressed her thighs.

Faramir’s kisses left her mouth and went to her neck. Sansa sighed feeling the rasping of his beard against the delicate skin.

Faramir moved and she realized he was sliding down her body. “Faramir?” She called confused.

He shouldered her legs apart, and Sansa was sure she was bright red by then. “May I?” He asked, before dropping a kiss to her inner thigh.

“You…” She cleared her throat. “I’m not sure what you’re asking for.” She admitted.

“Remember, I just want to make you feel good. Do you trust me?”

“I do.”

He moved to sit back and help her take off her small clothes, then he went back to his previous position.

Sansa trembled when she felt his kisses on her thighs, closer and closer to her core. “Fara…” The rest of his name was lost in a gasp, when his tongue connected with her nub.

It was as if lightning had hit her body, and Sansa’s back arched as his caresses became more insistent and firmer.

His mouth moved, finding the opening of her cunny and tracing it, before delving in. Sansa moaned his name loudly, grabbing her pillow so she wouldn’t grab his hair.

It occurred to her this wasn’t ladylike behavior, and -maybe -she shouldn’t be quite so loud, but it was impossible to remain quiet and unmoving as he kissed her most private place.

A finger entered her body and Sansa called his name, as his lips went back to her nub and closed around it, sucking it.

Sansa’s mind was drowned in white light and the only thing she knew just then was his name.


	7. Sansa x Faramir - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_44 - Tender Kiss_ **

“Don’t move.” Sansa warned him as she pushed him gently against the wall.

“Move? Where would I…” Faramir’s words were silenced when Sansa pressed her lips against his.

For a moment, he didn’t know what to do or how to react. His hands hesitantly went to her waist, as he let himself be kissed in the sweetest possible way.

Sansa was in no hurry and she’d just let him feel her lips, her perfume, while one of her hands cupped his face, and the other rested on his shoulder.

Faramir couldn’t even remember the last time he’d felt so warm in his life.


	8. Sansa x Éomer - Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This might be familiar to some of you, as these snippets were what inspired and gave life to "A Million Years Ago", my Sansa x Éomer fanfiction that you can find here.

“I didn’t think I would see you again.” Her tone wasn’t accusing, but Éomer felt attacked anyway.

“I made a vow to your father, Lady Stark.” He chose to say instead of a thousand other things. “I promised him I would be back.”

“You sure took your time.” She pointed out.

Éomer pressed his lips together. “But I am here. It’s more than what can be said about others.”

She arched an eyebrow in his direction, but didn’t disagree. “It is a great honor receiving you again in the halls of Winterfell, Lord Éomer.”

“The honor is mine, My Lady.” He bowed to her. “It has been too long since a Stark has been at Winterfell.”

“It has.” She agreed pleasantly enough. “Even more since we knew who we could trust.”

“Lucky you we are back.” He threw at her.

The Maester to her right gasped in outrage. “How dare you talk to Lady Sansa like this?”

Lady Sansa didn’t seem exactly bothered. She’d changed a lot through the years, that was quite clear. Gone was the softness and the innocence of her youth. She’d turned as pretty as everyone thought she’d turn. Even prettier.

She’d been in love with him a long time ago. A silly infatuation, a childish daydream, Lady Catelyn had called it once. Back then, when she looked at him -before the weak princeling, before the death of her parents - her eyes sparkled.

Now they were cold.

But he’d liked the spark of fire inside the quiet girl. He’d liked her sweet smiles.

Éomer refused to believe they were gone.

“We will fight for House Stark, Lady Sansa.” He vowed.

“You promised us this once, and you didn’t keep your promise.” She indicated.

“We didn’t have a choice.” He told her firmly.

“I heard about your uncle and cousin.” She paused for a second. “I’m deeply sorry for what happened to them.”

“My uncle was fond of your parents. My cousin was fonder of you.” He indicated, just so he wouldn’t have to talk about the tragedies in the past. Better leave them behind.

Her mouth curled up a bit. “I do remember that. However, at the time, my heart wasn’t set on him.”

“No, it wasn’t.” Éomer agreed.

She gave him a flat look. “But I was just a child then. Those silly ideas are gone now.”

Éomer felt strangely challenged just then. “If you say so, My Lady.”


	9. Sansa x Éomer - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** “You think you can just run that pretty mouth of yours whenever you want?!”

Sansa rolled her eyes. She wasn’t going to engage on this type of discussion with him. Not today.

“I’m not running my mouth, Éomer. This is what we have to do.” She indicated.

He snorted. “If you say so, Princess.”

“Oh, bite me.” She grumbled before she could stop herself.

She realized her mistake as soon as his eyes turned to her figure. He looked her from her heels to her eyes, and Sansa could swear she was feeling his hands all over her.

“Careful what you wish for.”

**Morning After starter:** “Where are your clothes?” Sansa demanded.

Éomer yawned. “Dunno. Where did you throw them?”

She took a deep breath. “You have to go.”

Éomer yawned once again. “If you say so.” He got up from her bed and stretched.

Sansa couldn’t avoid looking at him, though. That man was… Looking right back at her.

“You sure you want me to leave?”


	10. Sansa x Éomer - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“I won’t let anyone hurt you, you’re safe with me.”**

“I know that.” She told him simply. And she did. Sansa knew that Éomer would do whatever it took to protect her and defend Winterfell.

And more than knowing it, she truly believed it. At least when it came to him.

“Then why are hovering?” He wanted to know.

She arched a brow. “Hovering?”

“I feel like you’re watching me.” He grumbled.

“Maybe I am.”

That gave him pause. “See something you like, Lady Stark?”

She fought off a grin. It wouldn’t be good to encourage him too much. “Maybe I do.”


	11. Sansa x Éomer - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> As there was a tie between two letters, I used both.

**I for Idiot**

“You’re an idiot.”

Éomer pretended he didn’t hear it, but -after years of friendship -he should’ve known better.

“She’s the lady of Winterfell.” Éothain pressed. “She is way too pretty and educated for the likes of you.”

Éomer pressed his lips together, refusing to answer, but his eyes followed Sansa around the courtyard. Sansa and that Baelish fucker.

“I mean, whatever childhood problem that she had that made her fancy you has clearly passed…”

Éomer whipped his head in Éothain’s direction and glared. “Shut up.”

“Oh, sorry. Did I upset you?” Éothain said dryly.

Éomer groaned. “What do you want me to say?” He demanded.

“I just want to understand why the fuck are you glaring at her from here, instead of doing something about it.” Éothain threw at him.

Éomer was quite shocked. Éothain just rolled his eyes. “You are an idiot.”

**L for Longing**

Éomer brought his mug to his lips, but paused when he heard it. For a minute, he thought he was hallucinating. It was a crowded room, there were many people talking at the same time, and he had drank quite a bit already.

But then he heard it again.

He turned immediately in the direction of the sound, and there she was.

Sansa was laughing.

Not just a small, polite -contained -smile. Not the fake chuckle she occasionally offered some lords. This was real laughter; her hands were on her chest, her smile tremendously big and her face bright red.

Whatever Éothain had told her, it had made her smile.

He couldn’t be jealous, not of his best friend -who happened to be very happily married - but he felt robbed of the chance of doing it himself.

He wanted to make Sansa laugh. He wanted to make her happy, whatever it took.

He never longed for anything quite as much as he longed for her happiness.


	12. Sansa x Éomer - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“What the hell were you thinking?”** Sansa demanded, slamming the door shut behind herself.

“I thought I was protecting you, My Lady.” The title was a mockery at this point. “Like I promised to do.”

“By attacking Littlefinger?” Sansa was beside herself with fury. “He’s a powerful ally, one that we can’t afford to lose.”

“Oh, I see how much his friendship means to you.” Éomer sneered at her.

When only silence was his answer, Éomer finally took a good look at her.

Fuck.

She’d draped herself with her Lady of the House persona. Her eyes had turned colder, her back was straight and her chin was high.

He’d fucked up. 

“Sansa…”

“You will remember your place in this keep, Lord Éomer.” She told him; her voice cuttingly cold. “And it’s Lady Stark for you.”

He pressed his lips together. “If that’s what you wish for, Lady Stark.”


	13. *Sansa x Éomer - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“Tell me what you want.”**

Sansa trembled as he stepped up to her, his shirt already abandoned on the floor. “I… I don’t know. I’ve never… I just know I want you.”

“I’m here.” He touched her face. “What else do you want?”

“Take the fear away.” She whispered. “I trust you.”

Éomer had no words to answer that, so he just pulled her for a kiss. He’d waited too long for this chance to make a mess of it; he’d take his time.

Her hands touched his chest tentatively, but it was enough to set his body on fire. He wished he had a bed, the softest one in all the Seven Kingdoms. However, the Gods seemed fit to have them here, at this moment. Éomer wouldn’t lose another moment second guessing it.

He kissed her without hurry, but full of passion. When Sansa melted against his body, when her hands started to explore the planes of his chest, he separated their mouths minimally. “The dress?” He asked.

Sansa just nodded and turned her back to him.

Éomer pulled at the ties of her dress, until more and more of her skin was revealed. That was when he saw the first scar.

He knew they’d be there. He’d heard enough about that Bolton fucker to know what he’d done to her. Éomer also knew how the scars made Sansa think less of herself, how she believed no one would want her once they’d seen it.

He was here to prove her wrong.

Every inch of her skin revealed by the opening dress, he kissed. Sometimes it was a freckle, others it was a scar. Sansa sighed with pleasure every time his lips made contact with her skin.

Once the laces were undone and he’d kissed her whole back, Éomer straightened himself and gently turned Sansa back to him. “I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone prettier than you.”

Sansa chuckled. “I’m already here. No need for flattery.”

“Gods, you’re impossible.” He groaned, before pulling her for another kiss.

His hands pulled her dress down, and Sansa let him go only enough to get her arm free of the sleeves. Éomer kept pushing the dress down, until Sansa was left in only her shift, smallclothes and stockings.

His hands ran down her back, passing her bottom, and grabbing her thighs. Éomer used his hold to pull her up. Sansa squealed as her feet left the ground, arms and legs going automatically around Éomer’s body.

“Fear not, Lady Stark.” He chuckled. “I’ve got you.”

Sansa giggled, and let her forehead touch his. “I know you do.”

Éomer carried her to a pile of hay where he’d laid his cloak. Instead of lowering Sansa there -she deserved so much better -he sat, keeping her on his lap.

Sansa looked into his eyes, fingers raking his beard. “I can’t believe you’re here.” She confessed.

“I told you I’d never leave you again.” He reminded her gently, his thumbs making gentle circles on her hips.

“You did.” She nodded, then pulled her shift up, revealing her breasts.

Éomer had to make an effort to ignore the scars. Not because they were ugly -he’d seen worse -but he didn’t want her to think he had a problem with them. He didn’t; she was beautiful in ways that were skin deep.

He lowered his head and dropped a kiss to her clavicle, and heard he giggling. “What is it?” He asked, a smile curling his lips.

“Your beard tickles.” She told him with a silly smile.

“Does it?” He arched an eyebrow. “Tell me if this tickles too.”

He lowered his mouth once more, this time dropping a kiss to her areola. Sansa gasped, and he just went ahead and wrapped his lips around her nipple and sucked.

“Éomer!” She bucked on his lap.

His name was called urgently, but not in fear. She was grabbing fistfuls of his hair, moving her hips, seeking friction. Éomer put a hand on her waist, helping her move in a way that had her sighing dreamily before long.

He moved his lips to her other nipple, letting his hand slid down her body and stopped when they reached her smallclothes

Éomer let go of her breast, and looked into her eyes. “May I?”

She just nodded, and his hands delved inside her smallclothes. He found her already wet and groaned. “You’re too beautiful.”

“Éomer, please.” She asked, moving her hips up and down. “I need you.”

“I know.” The angle was a bit awkward, but he wasn’t going to ask her to move for anything. He used two of his fingers to gather her wetness and spread it on her nub.

Sansa gasped louder this time. “Sh…” Éomer gentled her down. “I’m right here.”

He circled her nub until Sansa relaxed again and her sighs turned to moans. “That is my girl.” He murmured proudly.

Sansa pulled him back for more kisses, while his hand kept working her. When her hips started following his movements, he let his fingers slid lower, sinking one inside her.

Sansa called his name against his mouth, and he used the hell of his hand to keep pressure on her nub.

She was riding his hand, asking for more, calling his name and Éomer couldn’t help but think he’d fight a thousand battles for this woman to be able to call her his and pleasure her like this.

When he slipped a second finger inside her, Sansa was already sobbing in pleasure, so close, just afraid to fall.

“I’m here, my lady.” He murmured against her lips. “My love.”

Sansa came with a loud cry and Éomer was sure he was seeing the gates of Heaven right there.


	14. Sansa x Éomer - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 3 - Drunk/Sloppy Kiss _ **

The hour was getting late and Sansa was beyond tired of the noise, the people and the smile she had to keep on her face.

She was making a strategic retreat. Let the men finish drinking and celebrating, since this feast was supposedly to raise the morale of the fighters in Winterfell.

She’d just left the hall when she came across Éomer.

“Sansa!” He grinned at her.

Oh, someone was definitely drunk. “Why aren’t you with the others?” She asked.

“I was looking for you.”

“Why? Do you need something?”

Éomer just came up to her and captured her face between his hands. “You look way too pretty tonight.”

“Éomer…”

He kissed her, and it was messy and a disaster. She was too shocked to react and he was too drunk to do it well.

This would be uncomfortable in the next morning.


	15. Sansa x Legolas - Opening

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is not related to Sansa and Legolas in my other work "The Chronicles of the Lord of Thrones".

“Do you know why this is madness?”

Sansa snorted. “I am certain you wish to tell me.”

“I have lived for centuries. I have seen things you would not believe.” Legolas told her. “I’ve fought more battles than I can remember.”

“Oh, let me guess.” Sansa cut him. “This is your way of saying I am just a stupid mortal, who wouldn’t understand you.”

“No! You drive me mad, Sansa Stark.” The words exploded from him. Legolas had never felt like this before. When one lives as long as elves do, it isn’t rare that they become numb to some things. Legolas had been alive for a long time, but he’d never felt like this before; this fire, this longing… It was all too new.

“I shouldn’t even be here now.” He continued in face of her silene. “However, I can’t go, because your eyes won’t let me. I’ve seen many wonders, and still your eyes are what keep me awake at night. I can’t close my eyes without seeing yours in my head.”

“What are you trying to say?” She asked breathless.

“I believe you’ve stolen my heart, lady Stark.”


	16. Sansa x Legolas - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** “You sure can’t keep your hands to yourself…”

Sansa stumbled back, feeling like an idiot. But then again, she normally felt like that around Legolas Greenleaf.

She’d always thought herself to be graceful and educated; then she met him and started feeling like a simpleton.

“I’m sorry, Greenleaf.” She cleared her throat. “I lost my balance.”

Legolas didn’t say anything to that, just grabbed the bag she’d dropped and started carrying it for her.

**Morning After starter:** “Your foot is in my face.”

Sansa screeched and rolled to the right. Unfortunately, the bed ended. Fortunately, Legolas grabbed her by the foot.

This situation was plain ridiculous, and she really wished she’d fallen from the bed. Maybe she’d end in the hospital and loose her memory.


	17. Sansa x Legolas - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“You make me feel alive.”**

He turned at her confession.

“And sometimes…” Her smile was bittersweet, “that scares me.”

“You don’t think I’m scared?” He wondered.

Her eyes were uncertain. “I didn’t think you were capable of feeling fear of any kind.”

“That’s where you are wrong, Lady Sansa.” Legolas took a step in her direction. “ _You_ scare me.”

“I do?” She asked, a tilt to her lips.

“It scares me how much you make me feel. That is not…” He sighed. “I’m not unfeeling, but I’ve never felt like this before.”

“Like what?”


	18. Sansa x Legolas - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> As there was a tie between two letters, I used both.

**I for Idiot**

Legolas was unused to feeling like an idiot. He thought many people to be idiots, but it wasn’t a thought he normally had about himself.

That was changing fast.

He should’ve left King’s Landing a week ago. He hadn’t even wanted to be there. He came as a favor to Aragorn, to see if Gondor should pursue an alliance with the neighboring kingdom. Aragorn had sent one of his advisors as well, but Legolas was there more as a spy; he could move unseen when he wanted to and he heard things most didn’t.

He already knew what he was going to say to his friend: to stay as far away from this place as possible.

However…

He looked at the young girl again, the prince’s bride. She was an innocent little thing, probably still dreaming up fairy tales. Legolas wondered how long it’d take her to notice the truth.

He wished he could just tell her, but there was no way she would believe him, she didn’t even know him.

Still, he lingered on King’s Landing. Watching her from afar.

**L for Longing**

Sansa found herself in a peculiar position.

Since she’d freed herself from the clutches of Ramsay and Littlefinger, she’d taken a certain aversion to men.

Yes, she knew -deep down -that not all men were like them -or Joffrey. She was raised by an honorable man; her brothers were good men and many great men served the North now. However, she’d convinced herself she was not going to find such a man for herself.

But then again… Legolas was not a man, was he?

She caught herself thinking about him, and the things he’d said to her. He tried to keep his distance, just like she did, but it seemed impossible most of the time.

He’d called her beautiful. An elf, a creature that seemed made of pure light, thought she was beautiful.

And she wanted him. For many reasons, but mostly because he was good and honorable and he treated her kindly and fairly.

She felt protected when she was with him, and she felt cherished when he looked at her.

She longed for all those things she did when she was a little girl.

Those thoughts scared her.


	19. Sansa x Legolas - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“It’s not that easy.”**

Sansa wanted to hurl her shoe at him. This was his answer to everything. Legolas had no problem in saying beautiful things to her, claiming she had his heart, but every time she wondered about more, he’d say that.

“So, what is the point?” She asked, because she was tired of all of this. “It is not easy, fine. It’s never going to be easy, but I want to know if it’s ever going to be anything.”

Legolas sighed. “Sansa… I am an elf from another place. You have your whole life ahead of you, and…”

“Spare me.” She snapped. “I have the right to choose, and so do you. I fought for this right, and I won’t let go of it. But if you are not ready to choose, just say so.”

“It is not that easy!” He insisted.

Sansa scoffed. “Let me know when it is.


	20. *Sansa x Legolas - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“I want you now.”**

Sansa didn’t question it. She’d questioned too many things, and she’d almost lost him today. Maybe it was the echo of the battle they’d just survived, but she refused to waste any more time.

She went to him at the same time he came to her. Their kiss was furious in a way she hadn’t expected from him. Maybe Legolas was still riding that bloodlust, but she couldn’t honestly say she cared.

They made quick work of her clothes, then of his. She fell back on the bed already undressed.

Their mouths melted together, as his hands found her body; her breasts, her thighs, and eventually her cunny. His beautiful long fingers worked her to a peak like he owned her body. She was still recovering from the first when she realized he was working her towards a second.

“Legolas, please…”

“I need to see it again.” He murmured, his lips on her neck. “One more time.”

Her second peak left her gasping for air, holding onto him like he was a life line. Her body was covered in sweat and shaking.

“Are you still here, Sansa?” Legolas asked, dropping a kiss to her forehead.

“I think this might have been an assassination attempt.” She sighed.

He smiled at her. “Does that mean I should stop?”

She hooked her leg to his hip. “Don’t you dare. Not now.”

He caressed her face. “No, not now.” He kissed her again, this time slower, deeper. It was a kiss full of things that couldn’t be said, but it was what they had.

He positioned himself, then pushed into her body. Sansa’s body was so prepared she just accepted him into her, gladly. The stretch of him was delicious and all her senses were in tune with his.

She wrapped her long legs tightly around his waist, moving her hips in tandem with his, even though she felt so tired from her two peaks from earlier.

He demanded so much from her, but gave it all back with his kisses, his touches and the words he whispered against her ear.

He pumped into her harder than before, clearly losing the control he always held when he was close to her.

It was glorious.


	21. Sansa x Legolas - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 2 - Kiss on the forehead _ **

“My Lord.”

Legolas nodded at Sansa. “I hear you’re leaving us.” She said nervously, twisting her finger, her eyes on the ground.

“Some of us are lucky enough to be able to leave.” He replied.

She looked around in panic, and Legolas cursed himself for being so insensitive.

She finally looked up at him. “I wish you good fortune in your journey, my lord.” She gave him a tremulous smile.

There was nothing he could do to save the girl. Legolas should have accepted that a while ago. He still felt like the worst type of being for leaving her alone in that nest of snakes.

“I wish you well, Lady Sansa.” He nodded at her, and before he could talk himself out of it, dropped a kiss to her forehead, wishing he could bless and protect her with it.


	22. Sansa x Arthur - Opening

“You’re different from how I remember you, Red.”

“You mean I’m less likely to fall for you pretty words.” She bit back.

“Is that how you talk to your future husband?” Arthur teased.

Sansa wondered how had she let Jon convince her this was a good idea. “You’re not my husband yet.” She indicated.

“It’s a matter of time.” He reminded her.

“Is it?” She provoked, wondering why she was letting him drag her into this stupid conversation. She should know better than to fall for his words.

Arthur turned fully to her and put down the knife and the fruit he had on his hands. Sansa almost admonished him for cleaning his hands on his pants, but she didn’t see the point. “Are you having second thoughts, Sansa?”

“What if I am?” She asked, morbidly curious.

“I have repeatedly told you I don’t want to marry you if it’s against your will.” He reminded her unnecessarily.

It was true. He’d actually insisted that the wedding only took place with her full consent.

“You have.” She agreed easily, because of all of that. “But I’ve never understood what you get out of that.”

Arthur arched an eyebrow at her, like he couldn’t believe what he was listening. He took three large strides in her direction. Sansa would’ve taken a few back, but she had no place to go. He didn’t touch her -even Arthur Pendragon wasn’t that brave -but there was hardly any space between them.

“I get you, Red.” He told her without any preamble. “And I don’t want you hating me, feeling disgust or resentment anytime I get near you.”

“I…”

“Have I made you speechless?” He grinned. “Who would ever thought it was even possible?”


	23. Sansa x Arthur - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** “Stop glaring, sweet cheeks. I know you want me.”

Sansa glared at him. “Only in your dreams, Pendragon.”

His smirk turned positively filthy. “You really don’t wanna hear my answer to that.”

**Morning After starter:** “I think I can convince you to stay…”

“This was a mistake.” Sansa insisted, as she hurried out of the bed.

“I have to say, Red… You like repeating your mistakes, because last night we did this…”

“SHUT UP!” She threw a pillow at him.


	24. Sansa x Arthur - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“Why are you always right? It’s not fair.”**

Sansa snorted. It wasn’t a very ladylike thing to do, but Arthur had a gift for making her act like this. “Because I think before acting.”

He rolled his eyes dramatically. “Or at least you say you do.”

Sansa was going to ignore him.

“Come on, Red…”

“Don’t call me ‘Red’.” She snapped at him. “We aren’t friends.”

“We could be.” He pointed out. “If you stopped playing with my feelings.” He teased.

She gave him a flat look. “You don’t have friendly feelings.”

He smirked. “No, not for you, darling.”


	25. Sansa x Arthur - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> As there was a tie between two letters, I used both.

**I for Idiot**

“You’re an idiot.”

Arthur chuckled as he dried himself. “Don’t stop now, Lady Stark. Tell me why I am an idiot.”

Sansa wasn’t amused. “Don’t worry, I will. What were you thinking, Arthur? Why would you antagonize the lords?”

“They weren’t respectful towards you.” He told her simply. “You’re going to be their Queen, my Queen. They don’t get to look down on you.”

“I am used to this, and you need…”

“I don’t need anything other than my subjects respecting you.” He finally snapped, turning to her. “I don’t care what they say about me, but I won’t have them talking about you like you’re some stupid bint that is here to redecorate Camelot.”

Sansa sighed. “Well, was it worth it?”

Arthur took a deep breath and came closer to her, until very little space was left between them. “One of these days, you will understand that you’re worth everything to me. I might be an idiot, but I’m your idiot.”

Sansa pressed her lips together, and Arthur thought she might be fighting off a smile. “Lucky me.”

**L for Longing**

“He is at it again.”

Sansa followed Brienne’s look and -as expected - Arthur was fighting some other man while the guards watched and cheered.

Despite being a King, Arthur liked to train with his men; not only to keep himself fit, but also as a way to spend time with them. He might be noble by birth, but he didn’t grow up as a prince.

He was also shirtless.

Arthur drove Sansa mad most of the time. He was cheeky, unpredictable and too impulsive at times. He always said whatever he wanted, he constantly teased her and was completely unrepentant.

But also…

He was kind and considerate. He treated her well, and actually listened to her when she spoke. He was charming when he wanted to be, and he never made her feel pressured.

Sansa felt herself thinking about things she’d never thought about before.

And right now, looking at him like that…

He was all man, no doubt about it. His body was the body of a fighter, of someone who worked hard, and that…

Sansa didn’t know how to handle those thoughts, those desires.

A sneaky voice in her head told her Arthur would know exactly what to do, though.


	26. Sansa x Arthur - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“Don’t you trust me?”**

“You know I do!” Arthur protested.

“Then what are you hiding from me?” She demanded to know. “I am not a stupid girl, Arthur. I know you’ve been receiving ravens from Jon! Why won’t you tell me what is happening?”

“If it was important, I would tell you!”

Sansa took a step back as if he had slapped her. “How can you lie to my face like that?” Her voice was broken.

“Sansa…”

“You’re not the only one with contacts in Westeros, Arthur. Tyrion told me that Cersei is demanding my head.”

He pressed his lips together. “Why do you still talk to him?”

“Are you mad? This is what you want to discuss when you’ve just lied to me?” She screamed, but her voice broke in the end.

“Sansa…” He stretched his hand in her direction.

“Stay away from me.”


	27. *Sansa x Arthur - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“Look deep into my eyes, sweetheart.”**

“I swear to all the Gods -New and Old -I’m going to murder…” Sansa’s sentence was cut by a gasp as Arthur’s fingers twisted inside her. “Seven save me!” Her head fell back against the stone wall.

Arthur chuckled and kissed her neck. “Look at me when I making you cum.” He finished the command with a bite to her neck.

“I… Arthur, someone will see…”

Their situation was quite precarious as it was. Arthur had cornered her on an empty hallway before dinner. Honestly, that was the man she was married to. Now her cloak was forgotten on the floor, her bodice was barely containing her breasts, she had a leg hooked around his waist, the other fighting to stay firm on the ground, while Arthur was knuckles deep into her cunny.

“No one will see.” He assured her. “I couldn’t wait to have you.”

“Oh for…” Sansa bit her lower lip. “I need you in me. Hurry.”

“As my Queen commands.” Arthur let go of her just so they could get his pants out of the way.

They were both impatient, clawing at the clothes that were in the way, breathless in their excitement. Arthur picked Sansa up, her arms around his neck, her legs around his hips and her back against the wall. She felt his cock invading her body, and made a needy noise, that had Arthur pressing his forehead against her neck.

“You’ll be the death of me, Red.” He groaned.

“Arthur, give me more.” She demanded.  
  
“I’ve created a monster.” He chuckled, a bit breathless. “Hold on, My Queen.”

It was the only thing she could do in her current position. She was totally in his hands, and it always awed Sansa how much she trusted Arthur.

He fucked her against the wall, and she tried -she really did -to be quieter, but she couldn’t, not when he did things like this to her.

“I fucking love you.” He told her, his hands desperately holding her up, his hips pumping into her, sweat running down his face.

“I fucking love you too.” Sansa confessed in a gasp.

She did.


	28. Sansa x Arthur - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_ 8 - Seductive Kiss _ **

Sansa frowned. “What do you think you’re doing?”

Arthur, who was way too close, just grinned at her and pushed a lock of hair behind her ear. “Can’t you see?” He teased. “I’m trying to seduce my future wife.”

Sansa rolled her eyes, trying to keep some sort of control, even as her heart sped up. “Clearly.” She said dryly. “How is it going for you?”

Arthur grabbed her chin gently with his fingers. “Why don’t you tell me?” He brushed his nose against hers.

“Arthur…” She was breathless, because this idiot always had this effect on her.

“Can I kiss you, Sansa?” He asked, brushing their noses once again.

“I…” She cleared her throat. “Arthur, you…”

“Yes?” He brushed his lips against hers. “Kiss?”

Her eyes closed. “Yes.”

Arthur kissed in a way she didn’t expect; he was so full of energy and impatience, that Sansa thought he’d kiss like that; but he didn’t. No, he was all calm, coaxing answers from her, teasing her, inviting her to play along.

Sansa considered herself quite seduced.


	29. Sansa x Loki - Opening

“I’ve always thought it sweet how you used to pray to me, even though I’m not really a god.” Loki told her, a smirk on his lip.

“Something that I’m quite aware now.” She told him, without even raising her eyes to him. “And a mistake I don’t intend to repeat.”

“You’ve changed, Lady Stark.” Loki drawled.

He didn’t like the transformation. He admired some parts of it; she was stronger, smarter, more strategic now. She knew how to play the game better than most people he knew. But he didn’t like the broken look she had, he didn’t like the fear he could see deep into her eyes, much less the scars he knew she carried.

He hated that Sansa Stark had been brutalized by life, and that he -in a way -could be blamed for it. His father had warned him and Thor repeatedly not to get involved with Midgardians. He’d listened to it far more than Thor had, but not when it came to this mortal. Never when it came to Sansa Stark.

He’d been fascinated by her since she was a little girl, praying to him as if he was her savior. He wished he could explain things to her. However, even Loki knew when to leave it alone. It still didn’t explain why he was here.

But then again, he was terrible at denying himself the things he wanted.

“What do you want, Loki?” Sansa asked, her voice tired, but at least she was looking at him.

“To serve, Lady Stark.” He told her simply. “Or should I say… Your Grace.”

She arched a brow. “I’m not a Queen.”

“Not yet.”


	30. Sansa x Loki - Modern AU + Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This post was based on splatter meme's prompts, but unfortunately the link isn't working anymore. They might have deleted their blog...
> 
> But here we go.

**Sexual tension prompt:** “What’s in it for me?” He asked. 

Sansa felt she was way out of her comfort zone. She was playing with fire and had no hope of winning. She bit her lower lip. 

“If you bite your lip one more time…” Loki drawled, his eyes taking her whole figure in. “I’m going to do it for you.”

**Morning After starter:** “Don’t pretend like you’re asleep.” Sansa kept her eyes stubbornly closed. “Should I find a way to wake you up?” He whispered against her ear. 

Sansa rolled away so fast she fell from the bed. It hardly mattered. She wasn’t leaving with her dignity intact at this point.


	31. Sansa x Loki - Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another prompt link that was unfortunately deleted (all of these are from a long time ago).  
> If I can recover or find it again, I'll let you know.

**“There’s only a handful of people in this world that I actually like. You may or may not be one of them.”**

Sansa looked completely unimpressed. “I may be? How charming. Is that supposed to make me feel special?”

Loki grinned. “It is just the truth, My Lady.”

“The truth?” She snorted. “You and I have very different definitions of ‘the truth’. That sentence was hardly informative to be called ‘the truth’.” She pointed out.

“Would you rather I praised your beautiful eyes?” He drawled. “That I sing songs to honor your name?”

“I would rather you quit the games, Loki.” She told him tiredly. “You don’t have to tell me truth, just stop the games.”

“Why would I, when I have such a worthy opponent to play with?”


	32. Sansa x Loki - Alphabet Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Those words were chosen from a list by my followers on tumblr.
> 
> As there was a tie between two letters, I used both.

**I for Idiot**

“I am an idiot.”

Loki shook his head. “You are not. You are young.”

“Yes, stupid little girl, who never learns…”

“Sansa.” He grabbed her arm. “You are not an idiot, and I won’t have you talking like this.”

She dried her tears, but he knew she wasn’t convinced.

“All of this… It’s my fault.” She insisted.

“If you want to point fingers…” He started. “You could do it all day. It could be your father’s fault for being too honorable. Cersei’s fault for sleeping with her brother. Joffrey’s fault for being a cruel little prince… Honestly, it helps nothing.”

“Don’t say it was my father’s fault!” She protested. “He was a good man…”

“And he lost his head for it.” Loki indicated firmly, but not unkindly. “You have to be smarter, Sansa. You are here, and they won’t let you go. Your brother won’t rescue you; you know that.”

“No! You don’t know…”

“I do! And so do you.” He insisted. “If you keep waiting for rescue, then yes, you are an idiot. You have to play their game. You have to become better at it than they are.”

“How?” She demanded.

“Well, I’m not known as Silvertongue for nothing.” He grinned at her. “I’ll teach you.”

**L for Longing**

“What is the meaning of this?” Jon demanded, standing up.

Sansa stood beside him, also unsure of what the commotion was about. The guards opened the doors and brought in a man in chains.

It was Loki! She could hardly believe it.

How was that possible? He’d left when Petyr took her to the Vale and she told him to never come back.

Why was he here now?

“We found this man.” One of the guards said, pushing him forward. “He was heavily armed and he wouldn’t say what brought him here.”

Loki snickered. “The North needs to receive better its allies.”

“And are you?” Jon demanded. “An ally? Because I’ve never met you before.”

“Lady Stark knows me.” He turned his beautiful green eyes to Sansa.

She could feel all eyes on her at the moment, waiting for her to say something. She wondered what Loki was playing at; there was no way human soldiers had captured him if he didn’t let them.

“I thought I did.” She finally said. “But then again, I thought I knew many things.”

“Is that way to speak to an old friend, Sansa?” Loki drawled.

“You will watch your tongue.” Jon told him. “Show Lady Stark respect.”

“Lady Stark has my respect, as she is well aware.” Loki told Jon, a bored look on his face. He probably thought Jon beneath his notice, like he did most people. “I’m here exactly because of that, I wish to serve her.”

“Why did you come back, Loki?” She demanded, tired of his games.

“I longed to see you again, My Lady.” He smirked at her. “It’s been too long.”

The sad truth was, she’d longed to see him too.


	33. Sansa x Loki - Angst Prompt

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on another list of prompts that has sadly been deleted.

**“It wasn’t supposed to happen like this.”** Loki called to her. “Sansa, look at me.”

“You lied to me!” Sansa screamed at him, her eyes wet with tears. “You made me believe you were a god, that you were here to protect me!”

“I have been protecting you, Sansa!” He insisted. “I did what I could…”

“But you were never a god, or someone sent by them.” She pointed out. “You’re just a trickster, bored with your life, so you decided to play with mine!”

Loki took a deep breath. “It might have started like this, but it isn’t what it is now.”

“But you never intended to tell me the truth.” All of her strength seemed gone now. “Did you?”

Loki sighed. “The truth is complicated.”

Sansa shook her head. “No, it is not.” And she left.


	34. *Sansa x Loki - SMUT PROMPT

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From another list that it's gone.  
> I'm feeling really sad now.

**“Take off your clothes. Slowly.”**

Sansa paused, unsure about this. “What game are we playing now?” She asked, her voice coming firmer than she thought it would.

“No games.” Loki got up from her bed. “We are done with games. Strip.”

Sansa took her gloves slowly, like she didn’t have a care in the world. She was still trying to figure out what Loki was playing at, because there was no way this wasn’t a game.

“I don’t remember inviting you to my chamber.” She told him, as she put her gloves down and took off her furs, laying them down on the table.

“Not with so many words.” Loki agreed. “The rest.”

She removed her necklace, and the belt followed.

Loki didn’t come any closer; he remained standing by her bed, his eyes fixed on her. Sansa couldn’t help but notice he wasn’t wearing that much -only his trousers and shirt.

“So what are we doing once I take everything off?” She was down to her dress now, but there many things between that and being naked; stocking, smallclothes, her boots…

“We are going to do something we should’ve done a long time ago.” Loki informed her. “Now go faster, or I’ll get closer and help you.”

Sansa arched an eyebrow. “I thought you said to go slow.”

“Not that slow.”

Sansa took her boots off and waited to see what happened. “You don’t expect me to believe this is going anywhere, right?”

Loki smirked. “You’ll believe me when you’re naked. Keep the stockings, I want to take them myself. The dress.”

That gave Sansa pause. She could call his bluff, but she had no intention of taking her clothes off. “This isn’t funny anymore.”

Loki sighed and finally came closer. When he stopped, they were only a few steps apart. “I am not joking, Sansa. Tonight, I want you, and if you don’t want me back, tell me to go now.”

Sansa was frozen, shock cursing through her. She knew there was desire between them, and she always thought that -at some point -this would happen. She just never expected Loki to be this direct about it. “Why now?” She asked, because she was smart enough to be mistrustful of him.

“Because I said so. The dress.”

“I need help with it.”

Loki helped her out of the dress, the picked her up to carry her to bed.

Even as she laid there in bed, looking at him, it seemed like a dream. Loki was no man, and she’d given up on understanding why he was still there at this point.

Maybe now she could understand better.

His hand ran up her left leg until he reached the ribbons on her stockings. Sansa watched in fascination as he peeled one, then the other down her legs.

His lips found the skin he’d just revealed and Sansa sighed at all she was feeling just then. “Loki?”

He paused. “Yes, Sansa?”

There were too many questions, things were too unsure. Loki would never be completely honest with her, and Sansa would have to accept that at some point, or let him go.

Tonight was not that night.

“Show me why they call you Silvertongue.” She demanded with a grin.

His responding smirk was a thing of beauty.


	35. Sansa x Loki - Kiss Prompts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based on [this](https://blog-of-a-multitude-of-fandoms.tumblr.com/post/159975698721/prompt-list) amazing list of kiss prompts.

**_5 - Angry Kiss_ **

“Come back here, Loki.”

Loki took a deep breath, before turning back to Sansa. “Yes, my lady?”

“Don’t start this.” She snapped at him. “I don’t need you creating chaos around here just because you can.”

“Me? I’m not creating chaos just because I can.” He threw at her, his tone acid. “All that’s happening here is your brother’s fault. He is the idiot. I don’t need to move a finger to create chaos when a halfwit like him is running the show.”

“Do not speak of Jon like this!” Sansa hissed at him, stepping closer.

“Don’t protect him.” Loki snapped back.

“I’ll protect whoever I want.” Sansa fumed, tired of this old argument. “If you think you can tell me…”

Sansa didn’t get the chance of finishing her sentence. Loki grabbed her by her upper arm and pulled her closer, their mouths clashing on a furious kiss.

The old Sansa -the one that believed in songs - would never expect that a first kiss could be like this. This Sansa now knew it was possible to love someone and still want to kill them.

When she kissed him back, that was the feeling she poured into it.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on tumblr @madamebaggio.
> 
> The tags for this work there are:  
> #sansa stark crossovers  
> #Sansa Stark x Loki Odinson  
> #Sansa x Arthur  
> #sansa stark x legolas  
> #sansa x faramir  
> #sansa x eomer


End file.
